The girl in the bloody dress
by Skovko
Summary: Eleven years ago Dean and Nora met in the most untraditional way. She was just a girl, stumbling towards him covered in blood. He helped her and they have been friends ever since. Unfortunately he's closed his eyes, put her in a role that isn't her, refusing to see the woman she's become. When she meets his friends and things start happening between her and Seth, he won't allow it.
1. Too pure for this world

Dean felt kind of nervous. He was happy that Nora had finally decided to move to the same town a week earlier. He had helped her move in. She had asked about his friends since he had told her a lot about them over the years. He had tried to prolong it, asking her to settle in first, but she was more than ready. She wanted to see his world.

It wasn't that he didn't want Seth and Roman to meet her. He was just afraid what might happen. His friends were players like himself but Nora wasn't a woman to be played with. She was different. Innocent. Fragile. He didn't want anyone to break her. Not again.

"Remember, she's off limit," he reminded them.  
"I'm starting to think you have a thing for her," Roman chuckled.  
"Oh no, it's nothing like that. She's like a little sister to me. I protect her," Dean sighed. "I've always protected her."  
"Right, you've told us," Roman said.

Dean and Nora had met eleven years ago. He had been 22 and she had been 17. At first he had thought it was some sort of hidden camera prank when a girl in a white dress full of bloodstains came towards him. She collapsed in his arms, almost as if she had been trying to find any human at all to help her. It wasn't a joke. She was bleeding and in pain.

_"Shit, are you okay? I'm calling the police," he said._  
_"No police!" She gritted her teeth. "Help me!"_

Something in her eyes made him not doubt her. He had carried her home, gotten her out of the dress, and tended to her body. Someone had had fun with a knife. There were a lot of cuts but it was the one stab wound that concerned him. It was placed in the right side of her lower back. She had been lucky that her spine hadn't been hit so that she had been able to walk. Adrenaline had carried her away from her attacker and into a stranger's arms.

"It was her step father, right?" Seth asked.  
"The bastard beat her and her mother constantly. That night she fought back for the first time and he decided to teach her a lesson with a kitchen knife," Dean answered.  
"She was lucky to find you," Roman ruffled Dean's hair. "Our boy here kept her safe like a true hero."

It hadn't been hard to do. All he had done was keep her in his apartment until she turned 18. Almost three weeks passed before her mother actually filed a missing person's case on her own daughter. On her 18th birthday Nora walked down on the police station and told them they could close the case. She said she had run away and had been living on the streets. Now that she was 18, no one could force her back. Dean's name had never been brought up. Case closed. Nora was free and Dean stayed in her life.

"I wanted her to move here with me when I first came out here," Dean said.  
"Better late than never," Roman said.  
"I always worry about her, you know. She's too pure for this world. I know I'm repeating myself but she's off limit. I don't want her to lose her innocence to either of you," Dean said.  
"What? Her Innocence? She's still a virgin? How old is she?" Seth asked.  
"28," Dean answered.

Knocking sounded on the door. Dean got up from the couch and walked out to open. Seth and Roman sat there listening as a female voice greeted Dean in the hall. They heard a jacket being unzipped and a pair of sneakers being kicked off, and then Dean came back inside with her. Her hair was chocolate cherry colored and cut in a wavy bob. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to light up the room.

"No, don't tell me. Let me guess. Tribal tattoo so you must be Roman," she looked from Roman to Seth. "And that means that the cutie there is Seth."  
"Cutie?" Seth choked in laughter.  
"He's our pretty boy," Roman chuckled.  
"Hi, I'm Nora," she waved. "Where do I sit?"  
"Anywhere far away from those two bad boys," Dean said.  
"Dean doesn't want us to play," Seth winked.  
"Too bad," she winked back. "But he's an old man. He'll fall asleep soon enough."  
"Where have you kept her hidden? She's a true gem," Roman said.

Dean grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her towards an armchair.

"Sit," he said. "Do you want something to drink?"  
"The same as the rest of you," she said.  
"We're enjoying some Irish coffee tonight," Roman said.  
"That sounds good," she said.  
"One!" Dean scolded. "Don't get her all drunk and giggly."

Dean's nervousness quickly vanished. Roman and Seth were treating Nora like she deserved and he was happy to see all his friends getting along. She took on a host role when it came to refilling the glasses and he failed to keep track of her drinking. She followed the men and soon he was too drunk himself to keep an eye on her.

The last think he remembered was Roman dragging him to bed, and Nora and Seth talking in the background about all of them crashing there. It was okay. His friends were always welcome to stay the night.


	2. Pretty fucking hot

Seth woke up next day with his feet poking someone else's feet. He raised his head and realized he was sleeping on the long side of Dean's corner couch. Nora was sleeping on the short side and their feet met in the middle. He hadn't been as drunk as Dean and Roman, and he remembered that Roman had gotten Dean down on one side of the bed while crawling in on the other side. That had left the couch to him and Nora.

He moved up from the couch without making a sound. He had slept in his boxers. He started getting dressed while he watched her sleep. She was a cute, little thing to look at. Her jeans were on the floor but a blanket covered her up to under her arms so he couldn't see her bare legs. It was probably for the best. He didn't wanna come across as a creep.

He pulled his hair up in a bun and went for a run. He should just go home but he knew he would be back. He could always use the excuse of wanting everyone to go out for breakfast together. It was really all about talking with her again. There had been something there the night before and he knew it hadn't been the alcohol making him feel things.

He tried clearing his head while running. He went through all of his latest conquests but Nora kept popping up in his mind. And not just as someone he would like to fuck on a night out. He really wanted to get to know her.

He was back in Dean's house around half an hour later. She sat on the couch fully dressed and with damp hair. She had taken a shower while he was gone, and his imagination immediately jumped to her naked in the shower. He forced the thought out of his mind and smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said. "Are the baboons still sleeping?"  
"Yeah, they're still out cold," she said.  
"Good, I'm taking a shower then," he said.

He pulled his shirt off and turned to head towards the bathroom.

"Seth?" She asked.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Do women often tell you that you're hot?" She asked.  
"Very often," he answered.  
"So they're just meaningless words to you then?" She asked.  
"Depending on the woman who's saying them," he answered.

She nodded and smiled. He turned around again but he only got to take a few steps.

"You're pretty fucking hot," she said.

He turned around with a grin on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Those words don't feel meaningless coming from you. Are you messing with me? You don't really mean it, do you?"  
"Take me out for breakfast and I'll tell you," she said.  
"Let me shower real quick and then we'll go," he said.

He hadn't showered that quickly before in his life. He didn't care if she had meant it or not. He was gonna take her out for breakfast and spend some time with her. This morning went better than expected. Dean and Roman were still sleeping when he was done in the shower. He snuck into the bedroom and borrowed one of Dean's clean shirts. She was in her sneakers, waiting for him when he came back out.

"What would you like?" He asked.  
"Anything coffee related," she answered. "But I wouldn't pass on a fried egg and some pancakes either."

They walked from Dean's house to Seth's favorite diner. It was a place that was never full this early, and he wanted a quiet morning with her. She got her pancakes and fried egg while he had an omelet with bacon.

"So what did Dean tell you about me?" She asked.  
"Oh, you know. A little of this and a little of that. He always wanted you to move here. He said you got a job as a party planner," he said.  
"I did. I'm starting this Monday," she said. "You work with him, right?"  
"All three of us work together at the gym. Dean takes care of the fighting classes, Roman's a personal trainer, and I'm a crossfit trainer," he said.  
"That explains the hot look," she smirked. "And yes, I meant it. You're fucking hot. And I'm happy to see your personality is even better than your look. That's a rare thing to come across these days."  
"Would you go out with me on a real date?" He asked.

He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but it just happened. He wasn't sorry that he had asked. He really wanted to take her out on a real date where they weren't hungover and had crashed on a couch together.

"Did Dean ever tell you how we met?" She asked.

His face dropped. He had deliberately avoided the subject since he didn't know if it was something she was comfortable talking about or if she even wanted him and Roman to know.

"Judging by the look on your face, he did," she said.  
"Yeah, he did," he said.  
"And it doesn't scare you that I come with such a heavy past?" She asked.  
"No, not at all," he answered.  
"Alright," she smiled. "I'll go out with you."  
"Yeah?" He smiled widely. "Sweet. But we better not tell Dean."  
"Why not? Do you usually get his permission to date someone?" She asked.  
"No, but this is you," he said.  
"I'm not following," she said.

He sighed and put his fork down.

"He's been telling me and Roman over and over that you're off limit," he said.  
"Does he say I'm a virgin too?" She asked.

Again his face gave him away.

"Oh my god, he does!" She laughed. "You have no idea how many times I've tried to tell him whenever I've dated someone. He refuses to listen. It's like he has this idea in his head about how he wants me to be, and reality doesn't matter. I wasn't even a virgin when I met him but that doesn't matter. It's like he sees me like this weird being that..."  
"Shouldn't be part of this world," he finished the sentence. "He does. He always says that you're too pure for this world."  
"He'd have a heart attack if he knew half the shit I've done," she laughed again. "So a date. When?"


	3. A special kind of woman

The date was set to next night. Since it was Sunday, they both agreed it would be nice to get it done before she started her new job Monday. She wouldn't know how busy it would be so she might not be able to fit a date into her plans.

He picked her up Sunday evening at 6 PM. She was dressed in an eggplant colored, knee long dress with long sleeves. It had a V neck, and a necklace with an ankh pendant went halfway down the neckline.

"Egyptian, right?" He asked.  
"Very good, but I guess with your first name you have to know that," she answered.  
"Is it some weird homage to me?" He chuckled.  
"You wish," she chuckled too. "I just really like the old Egyptian gods. There's so many great stories there. So much tragedy and great power combined. No human would be able to handle what some of these gods went through, and yet some of us still do. Sort of."  
"You're a special kind of woman, you know that?" He smiled.

He was surprised when she was singing along to "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica in his car. She just seemed more and more perfect in his eyes. He joined in, both of them singing together as he drove them to the Vietnamese restaurant. She ordered pho while he got cao lau. He watched her eat across the table. He knew he had someone special on his hands, and he needed to let her know that he was ready for her world.

"Did you ever see your parents again?" He asked.

She looked at him for two seconds. Her lips curled up into a little smile. He sighed inwardly by that smile, knowing he had done the right thing by showing her that these conversations about her past didn't scare him.

"No," she answered. "I don't think they tried finding me either. My mother only filed a missing person's case because the neighbors started asking about me. Her husband didn't care. I was always a problem in his eyes."  
"So they were married. For how long?" He asked.  
"They got together when I was 8. I think I was 10 when they married. I don't really recall since they just went to city hall without me," she answered.  
"And your real father?" He asked.  
"Never knew him," she shrugged. "Just some drunk dude my mother fucked when she was even more drunk. I doubt she even knows herself who my father is."

Her phone beeped in her purse. She took it out, read the text, and put the phone away again.

"Dean," she said. "He wants to know what I'm doing."  
"You don't wanna answer?" He asked.  
"If I tell him I'm on a date, he's gonna start searching the entire town for me," she answered. "So unless you wanna end it right now..."  
"Do you want dessert? Their chè ba mau is amazing," he cut her off.

She smiled across the table. That was his way of saying that he wasn't ready for the date to end.

"I've never had it," she said.  
"You gotta try it. You can't go through life without ever having tried it," he said.

The date dragged out for another hour before he finally drove her home again. He walked her to her door to say goodnight.

"I had a really good time tonight," she said.  
"Do you want my number?" He asked.

She found her phone in her purse and handed it to him. He typed in his number and handed it back.

"The ball is in your court," he smiled. "Call or text me. Or ignore me if you don't wanna see me again. However, there is one thing I must do before I leave."  
"What?" She asked.

He hooked an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. A kiss he hoped would tell her everything he was feeling in that moment. She was smiling when they broke apart.

"I really hope you'll call me," he said. "Goodnight, Nora."  
"Goodnight, Seth," she said.

She let herself inside her apartment, watching from her window how he got back out in his car and drove away. She took out her phone to finally answer Dean. A little, white lie wouldn't hurt him. It was better than to start this discussion tonight before she even knew herself if her and Seth were gonna go anywhere.

_"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch so I didn't see your text until now. I'm moving towards the bedroom to get some more sleep. I gotta be ready for my first day tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it went. Goodnight."_


	4. A problem down South

Seth looked at the unknown number that was flashing on his screen. A smile spread across his face even though he couldn't know for certain who it was. He just had a feeling it was Nora. After all, he had given her his number last night.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hi, cutie," Nora's voice sounded on the other end.  
"Between you and me, you're the cute one," he giggled. "How was your first day?"  
"It was good. They're starting me out easy by having me follow this woman named Bayley this week. She has a sweet 16 birthday this Friday. Everything is pretty set. Just a last few things. The girl wants a boat themed birthday. She wants to be a captain one day. Pretty cool for a girl to dream that big, huh?"

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. She was just too cute to listen to. She sounded happy and that made him happy too.

"So when can I see you again?" He asked.  
"What makes you think I want to go out with you again?" She asked.  
"If you don't, you just made the biggest mistake by calling me. I have your number now. I'm gonna harass you until you beg me to stop," he said.  
"I'd rather beg you to stop in another scenario," she said.

He bit his lip at those words. He knew exactly what she meant. All blood rushed to his dick and his tight jeans suddenly felt even more tighter than usual.

"Seth?" She asked. "Shit, I blew it, didn't I? Was I coming on too strong?"  
"No, not at all. I just have a problem down South now that I really wish you were here to lend me a hand with," he said.  
"Oh," she laughed. "Play your cards right, and maybe one day."  
"Maybe? I'm going for a definitely," he said.  
"Cocky son of a bitch," she laughed.  
"You started it," he reminded her.  
"Anyway, I'm hanging up before this becomes a booty call," she said. "You got my number now. Text me and let's figure out something tomorrow or the day after."

After hanging up on Seth, she called Dean.

"Nora!" He answered cheerfully. "How's my favorite girl?"  
"Hungry," she said. "So how about I stop by with a pizza?"  
"That sounds great," he said.

30 minutes later he let her into his house. She was carrying to pizza boxes. He took one and inhaled the scent of beef on his.

"I officially love you now," he said.  
"You always did," she chuckled.  
"True," he said.

They sat down at his kitchen table with a pizza each. He found two sodas in his fridge and handed her one of them.

"Do you like living here?" He asked.  
"So far it's good," she answered.  
"And your new job?" He asked.  
"All sweet people. Mostly women," she said.  
"I bet the few men there are gay," he chuckled.  
"I'll be sure to ask if you wanna know," she said.  
"They better be gay. I don't want any party animals around you," he said.  
"Party pooper," she pouted.

Her phone beeped, and she looked at the text that came through from Seth.

_"I took care of my problem myself but it would have been so much more fun if you had done it for me. You were on my mind the entire time though."_

"What?" Dean asked.  
"Huh?" She looked up.  
"You have this shit eating grin on your face. Who texted you?" He asked.  
"Oh, it was just work. We got this birthday Friday," she lied.  
"It must be the birthday of the year with the way you looked," he said.

She took a huge bite of her pizza to buy herself some time. He quickly forgot about it as he drove his teeth into his own pizza. She chewed and swallowed before trying to open the conversation.

"Someone asked me out on date," she said.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Just someone from work," she lied.  
"I thought they were all gay," he said. "Wait, is it a woman?"  
"Be serious for a second, Dean. Why are you against me dating?" She asked.  
"I'm not against it. There's just no one good enough for you in this town," he said.  
"What if you got to choose someone for me. Who would you choose?" She asked.  
"None of my friends are worthy of your affection," he said. "So tell me who the idiot is and I'll go set him straight."  
"No one asked me," she faked a laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face though."

She dropped the conversation again. He was lying just as she was. It had nothing to do with this town. He had always had this weird thing about her and men. Instead she finished her pizza quickly and wished him a good night. Once away from his house, she called Seth.

"Did you miss me already?" He asked.  
"Dean doesn't want me to date anyone in this town," she said.  
"Did you call to break up with me before we even get together?" He asked.  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
"I think you wanna see me tomorrow," he answered.

She smirked and chuckled. She had only just met this man, yet he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Do you like hotdogs?" She asked.  
"Who doesn't like hotdogs?" He chuckled.  
"I saw this street vendor downtown. Do you know it?" She asked.  
"Everyone knows Owens' Hotdogs," he said. "Tomorrow?"  
"I'll meet you there at 6. Let's get a hotdog and take a walk," she said.


	5. The closest thing to a father

To Seth it had been a good week. He had met with Nora Tuesday for hotdogs and a walk through town. They had talked about a lot of things but mainly Dean had come up. How they should handle it once it would be time to let him know. That wouldn't have to be yet of course. They were just in the beginning phase of dating. He didn't have to know anything yet.

They had texted Wednesday and Thursday. Their texts had been rather spicy, and he found himself masturbating like a teenager again. Friday he had backed off. She had the big party and he didn't wanna disturb her. She reached out to him around 1 AM Friday night.

_"Finally done. Who knew teenagers could party that long? I stole the rest of the cake and I ate it all. No regrets. Don't remind me when I wake up tomorrow with a stomach ache."_

He laughed out in the darkness. He was in bed but he wasn't sleeping. He had been waiting to hear from her.

_"So if you're gonna have a stomach ache, should I invite another woman on a date?"_

He bit his lip as he waited for her answer. He didn't have to wait long.

_"Fuck, no! I'll fight off whatever bitch you have in mind. You're taking me out and you don't get to say no."_

Again he laughed out loud. Good thing he owned a house so no neighbors would be disturbed in their sleep by his loud laugh.

_"Bossy, are we? Alright, I'll let you have it so far. It's another thing once I get you in my bed. I do believe you said you wanted me to drive you to a point where you'll beg me to stop. And I will. Sweet dreams, precious. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6."_

He picked her up Saturday at 6 PM as promised. He had to suck in his breath at the sight of her in a mint green and black striped, short skirt and a pink blouse with short sleeves.

"You look stunning," he said.  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
"So I was gonna take you out for Mexican and the restaurant I have in mind also does takeaway. Your choice," he said.  
"I'd like to see where you live," she said.

They drove to the Mexican restaurant, picked up some takeaway, and drove home to his house. He felt it the second she stepped inside his house. She was there to stay. It felt right to have her there. It felt good and homey.

They ate in the kitchen, smalltalking over their food. Once they were done, he finally gave her a tour of his house. They walked from room to room, still smalltalking. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom, everything changed. None of them spoke. They just gravitated towards each other. Lips and teeth crashing into each other. They stumbled down on his bed. Both of them pulling on each other's shirts to get the first pieces of clothing off. A knocking sounded on his front door and they broke the kiss.

"Are you gonna get that?" She asked.  
"No, they'll go away again," he answered.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"At some point they'll get tired of knocking," he answered.  
"But..." She tried.

He grabbed her breasts, peeling down one bra cup while kissing her neck.

"Fuck! Seth!" She whimpered. "Did you lock the door?"  
"No, he didn't," Dean answered.

Seth flew up from the bed and stared at his friend. Nora fixed her bra and stared at him too.

"Dean," Seth said.  
"I could do the whole 'what's going on here' screaming but it seems rather cliche," Dean said.  
"I..." Seth started.  
"Save it!" Dean held up his hand. "What I wanna know is why? Why did you have to go there, Seth? I told you she's off limit. She doesn't need someone like you to contaminate her."  
"Contaminate?" She got up from bed. "Fucking Christ, Dean! I'm 28. I haven't been a virgin since I was 15. You don't get to dictate who I sleep with."

He blinked at her and she had seen that look in his eyes before. It was the look that told her that even though he heard her, he chose to ignore and forget what she had just said. She was still his pure, little thing. He turned his eyes to Seth again.

"You're a piece of shit!" He growled.  
"I know, I know," Seth ran a hand through his hair. "But I couldn't help it, alright? It's not about getting laid. I know that is what it looks like but it's not. It's something else. Something more. I like her, Dean. I really, really like her."  
"No!" Dean shut him down.  
"Dean, listen..." She tried.  
"I said no!" He yelled. "I forbid it!"  
"Forbid it? You're not my father," she said.  
"I'm the closest thing you'll ever get to a father so you better fucking listen to what I say!" He yelled.  
"Stop it, Dean!" Seth yelled too. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You can't fucking touch her, Seth!" Dean yelled even louder.

A loud bang sounded when Seth's front door slammed. They both looked around to see that Nora had left.

"This is your fault!" Dean hissed.  
"My fault? Take a look at yourself, Dean. You just called yourself her father. Do you have any idea how sick that is?" Seth asked.  
"I warned you!" Dean pushed Seth. "She's off limit!"  
"Dean, let's talk," Seth spoke calmly. "Nothing good will come out of beating me up so let's just talk, alright? Let's figure this out."


	6. A helpless boy

Someone knocked on her door around lunch time Sunday. She didn't wanna see anyone after the blow up in Seth's house the night before. She had tried texting him that morning but he hadn't answered. She opened the door and found Dean standing out there. He held up a bag that smelled of food.

"I bought fried chicken," he said. "Truce?"

She just sighed and walked back into her apartment. He followed behind, closing the door and kicking off his shoes. She went to the kitchen and poured water in two glasses. He opened the bag and handed her some chicken.

"Speak!" She demanded.  
"Right," he chuckled nervously. "I was way out of line yesterday."  
"No shit!" She said.  
"And I'm sorry. You know I love you and I've always felt like I have to protect you. And you can't deny me that part because we did start out our friendship on a pretty fucked up note," he said.

She reached over and took his hand. He squeezed her hand tight and tears showed in his eyes.

"I'll always be grateful for everything you did for me. Always," she said. "But I'm an adult, Dean. You gotta let me live my life."  
"I know," he cried. "You were just so innocent when I found you and in so many ways you still are. You'll always be my pure angel and don't you fucking dare argue with me on that one."  
"Some angels fall from grace," she smirked.  
"Not you. Not like this. God, I still remember how you looked that day. I thought for sure you would bleed out on my bathroom floor and that I would have some crazy explaining to do," he said.  
"But I survived, Dean. Thanks to you," she said. "So in a way you're my angel."  
"Forgive me," he said.  
"Always," she smiled.

She took a bite of the chicken and ran her tongue over her lips while she made a sound of enjoyment.

"Before I forget," he said. "There's a Halloween party this Saturday. A yearly thing for everyone in town. You don't have to go if you don't want to but I thought I'd let you know. I'm going as a wolf. You should be Red Riding Hood."  
"I'll think about it," she said.  
"Remember that year we dressed up as bananas in pyjamas?" He asked.  
"You still got laid," she chuckled.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to fuck in a bananas costume?" He laughed. "Poor girl. I don't even remember her name. She was a redhead. Sucked dick to perfection."  
"Eva Marie," she said. "Her name was Eva Marie."  
"Right, Eva Marie," he said. "Anyway, enough of that. You don't need to hear the disgusting details. They're not for your ears."

He fell right back in his role where he saw her as pure. She didn't wanna get back into that argument. Her friend was back and that was all that mattered in that second. He stayed for another hour, and once he was gone, she tried texting Seth again.

_"Dean was just here. Everything's alright between us. Do you wanna hang out tonight?"_

Seth didn't answer that night or the next. She waited all the way until Wednesday before she had enough. She would not be ignored like that. She went to his home after work. He opened with a surprised look on his face. Clearly he hadn't expected to see her.

"Oh good, you're alive," she said sarcastically. "Can I come in?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.

He wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her at nothing. A blind spot out on the road to keep his eyes from meeting hers.

"You're a fucking coward," she said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me why."  
"Dean," he finally looked at her. "Did you really need to hear me say it?"  
"So you're just gonna roll over and do as he says?" She asked.  
"Yeah, because no girl is worth risking our friendship for," he said.  
"Girl?" She shook her head. "Only Dean calls me a girl because he still sees me as that 17 year old, helpless girl. I thought you were different, Seth. I thought you could see past all the shit and actually see me. I thought you were a man. Turns out you're just a helpless boy too."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"I don't wanna hear it," she said.

She turned around and walked away. He called her name but he didn't chase after her. She continued walking without ever turning around. She had had enough. Dean was so eager to keep her locked in that role so she was gonna give him a wake up call.


	7. Victim role

_"Are you coming tonight?"_

She stared at the text from Dean. It was Saturday night and the big Halloween party was happening.

_"I'll be there."_

It was all she could text him back. So many things she wanted to tell him, scream at him, but it wouldn't be happening over the phone.

_"I can't wait to see you as Red Riding Hood. We're gonna be an awesome team like always. I convinced Roman to dress up as the hunter."_

No word about Seth. She knew he did it on purpose. For a second she actually pictured Seth dressing up as the grandmother and it made her laugh. The thought was ridiculous. She knew Dean wouldn't include Seth in this. He was gonna put a lid on ever seeing them together and that meant stupid decisions like this. Dean wasn't always an easy man to figure out.

Dean was gonna be in for a surprise though because she wasn't gonna dress up as Red Riding Hood. She wasn't gonna dress up as anything innocent. She was gonna remind him of who exactly she was.

"Where is she?" Dean mumbled.

He stared at his phone for the umpteenth time to check the time. The party had been going on for nearly two hours and still no sign of Nora. She wasn't answering her phone either.

"Relax, uce," Roman said.  
"She's late," Dean said.  
"Did she say when she was gonna be here?" Roman asked.  
"No, that's not the point," Dean said. "She was supposed to be here now. People are getting drunk. How am I supposed to keep track of her if I don't know where she is? Someone might try something."

Seth rolled his eyes and turned his head. His eyes widened in his Zorro mask when he noticed Nora come walking through the room.

"Ehm, Dean?" He asked.

He grabbed Dean's shoulder and squeezed. Dean turned his head too and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She came walking in a bloody dress. And not just any dress. It looked exactly like the one she had worn eleven years ago. That white, strappy, knee long, flowy, bloody dress. She would have looked like the pure angel she was in his eyes in that dress if it hadn't been for all the blood. She walked over to them and stopped with a smile on her face.

"What do you think?" She turned around. "It still fits me."  
"You saved it?" Dean asked.  
"Technically you saved it. I think you said that if I ever wanted to report it, I would have the evidence. You even bought a dress bag to keep it in," she answered.  
"That's your blood?" Seth asked shocked. "This is what you looked like that night?"  
"Oh my god!" Roman muttered.

Seth and Roman were seeing what Dean saw that night. It was a scary sight.

"How could you do this to me?" Dean asked.  
"You're the one so determined to keep me in this victim role so I decided to give you what you want," she answered. "Do you like what you see, Dean? Do you like what you fucking see, you asshole? I left this girl on the street that night but you just had to keep her alive over the years. You just had to keep dragging her out and telling me she was worth so much more than I am. Why am I not good enough? Why am I not allowed to live in your world? Why is she the only one you want around you? Guess what, Dean. She's dead! She's fucking dead! She died that night and I wish you had left me to bleed out with her!"

She felt arms around her and Seth started dragging her out of the party. Dean was left standing, speechless for the first time in his life. Roman patted his shoulder, not knowing what to do or say. Meanwhile Seth pulled her to his house that was nearby.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He looked at her. "He found you like this?"  
"What do you care?" She snarled.  
"This is fucking sick," he said.  
"You're just seeing the dress. You didn't feel the knife go through your skin repeatedly. You didn't hear him tell you how he was gonna kill you. You weren't there. You didn't care about me Sunday so don't pretend to care now," she said.  
"I..." He started.

He stared as she turned around and pulled the dress off. She was wearing a set of white underwear underneath but he wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the thick scar on her lower back. The place where she had been stabbed. Dean had told him about the blood that had poured out from there. She had never gone to a hospital and Dean wasn't a doctor. He had done his best but without being able to stitch her together, she had ended with that scar.

"Nora," he whispered.  
"What?" She barked.

She felt a thumb brush over her scar gently and she shivered by his touch. She hadn't heard him move up behind her but suddenly he was standing close. He pushed her hair aside, leaned down and kissed her neck while his hands moved around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm sorry for what happened between us. Mostly I'm sorry for being such as ass towards you. You were right. I was a coward. I won't be that again."  
"What about Dean?" She asked.  
"Fuck Dean!" He said.  
"I'd rather you fuck me," she said.

She turned around in his arms and smiled.

"There you are," he smiled back.  
"I was here all along," she said.  
"Yes, you were," he held her even tighter. "I see you, Nora. I see the woman you are. You're not pure and innocent but you're precious. I'm about to make you mine and my intentions sure ain't pure either."  
"You're gonna play dirty?" She asked.  
"All the way," he answered.  
"Are you gonna fuck me stupid and blind?" She asked.  
"And breathless," he smirked. "I'll also make sure you won't be able to walk out of here tonight."  
"Good thing you got a soft bed then," she said. "Why don't you take me to it right now?"


	8. My idiot

Seth woke up first Sunday morning. He had his arm around her waist and her back against his chest. He moved a bit backwards and studied his work. She had scratch marks left all over her back. By the pain he felt in his own back, he knew it looked like hers. He looked down her body and smirked at the bite mark left on her ass. She had asked him to play dirty and he had let out the wild beast inside him. She had moaned and cum so many times that he had lost count. It had been a long, rough, wild night and he had loved every second of it.

He connected his lips with her neck and she made the cutest, little sound. She was awake. He could hear it. He kissed down her spine, flicking his tongue over her skin as he went. Her scar on her lower back got some attention too before he continued to her ass. He licked at his bite mark and he heard soft moans coming from her. In one quick move he swung her around on her back and planted his head between her legs.

"Seth!" She pulled his hair. "I... I... Fuck!"

She surrendered to his tongue's assault, crying out in sweet tones almost too fast for his liking. He kept going, not wanting to release her this soon. She pulled his hair again, trying to make him stop. He grabbed her wrists and moved her arms to the sides, holding them down on the bed while he continued.

"Seth, please!" She begged.

He pressed his tongue down harder and moved it around faster. She squirmed around under him, her body once again surrendering to him, and she cried out one more time.

"Seth!" She begged again. "Please, stop! It hurts!"

He raised his head with a grin. That was all he wanted to hear. Her begging him to stop like he had promised would happen. He had gotten her there last night too but he craved to hear it again and again. It felt too good to hear.

"You fucking asshole," she giggled.  
"You love it," he chuckled.

He crawled up her body and kissed her. She locked her legs around his waist and pressed her heels down in his lower back to make him move forward. He reached between them, grabbed his dick, and guided himself inside her. She moaned into the kiss and arched her back.

"Fucking sexy," he kissed down her neck. "God, you feel so good."

He sank his teeth into her neck and she cried out again. Her walls squeezed him tight and he let go himself. For a few seconds he laid still on top of her, both of them panting. She placed a kiss on his shoulder and he raised his head to look at her.

"Good morning, precious," he said.  
"Good morning, cutie," she said. "Shower?"  
"Yup!" He grinned.

An hour later they had both showered and gotten breakfast. She sat on his countertop, watching him fill the dish washer. Once he was done, he stepped in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had a goofy smile on his face as he studied her in his clothes. A pair of sweatpants and a tee. No way was she getting back in that bloody dress.

"We need to talk to Dean," he said.  
"I know," she sighed. "He's not gonna like it."  
"He'll get over it," he said. "Should we call him?"  
"No, we're gonna surprise him. I won't give him any time to think about it and come up with some fantasies that he'll brand me with in his mind. Enough is enough," she said.  
"Okay, let's go then," he said.

He lifted her off the countertop and they walked out in his hall. They both stared in surprise when he opened the front door and Dean fell through it. He had apparently been sitting up against it.

"Fucking shit piece of wood to sleep up against," Dean grumped. "Hi, guys."  
"Have you been here all night?" Seth asked.

Dean stood up and brushed his hands.

"No, I came a few hours ago," he answered. "What? Don't look at me like that. Do you see the wolf costume on me? I went home, tried to sleep, ended up walking around all night, and then I came here. I figured you'd both be here and that we needed to talk."  
"We were actually on our way to see you," Seth said.  
"Great," Dean said. "Guess I beat you to it."

He walked over to Nora, gently grabbed her face, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Nora," he said. "It took last night for me to finally get it, and I've been wrong all along. I admit that. I put you up on a pedestal and I refused to let you come back down. I'm not your father, boyfriend or even your brother but I sure hope I'm still your friend."

He kissed her forehead and leaned his head out to smile at her.

"And I'll always protect you," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Seth. "If this asshole here ever hurts you, I'll protect you. I'll break his legs first and then protect you. No one gets to mess with you on my watch. But you're an adult. You're not some little kid and you don't need my permission to do anything. I failed to see that. Last night you draw a line in the sand and it's time I start respecting the way you wanna live. Even if it's with him."  
"Hey!" Seth laughed.  
"Hush boy! The adults are talking!" Dean smirked at Seth over his shoulder.  
"Great, now he starts that shit with me," Seth rolled his eyes.

Nora grabbed Dean's jaw and got his focus back on her.

"I love you, Dean. You're my best friend. I've been trying for years to let you in on everything in my life but you've refused to let me do so," she said.  
"I know. I'm sorry," he said.  
"You already know I forgive you," she smiled. "You might be an idiot but you're my idiot."  
"Always will be," he smiled back. "Okay, breakfast?"  
"We already ate," Seth said.  
"Coffee then?" Dean asked.  
"I'm dying for a cappuccino," she said. "And you're buying."  
"Why does he get off that easy?" Seth chuckled.

She walked over to Seth and pecked his lips.

"Because I love him," she said.  
"You wouldn't have let me off that easy," he pouted.  
"She doesn't love you yet," Dean walked over and ruffled Seth's hair. "Give her time. I'm sure you two will end up being the real deal and you're gonna be disgustingly happy."  
"Right now a cappuccino will make me happy," she chuckled.

Dean wrapped his arms around her to hug her. His mouth landed next to her ear.

"One day," he whispered. "Seth's a good man."  
"I know," she whispered back.

He let go of her with a smile.

"Dean," she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you help me burn the dress?"  
"I'd be honored," he answered.


End file.
